Me Mande O Meu Anjo
by Srta Potter
Summary: Sim. Eu lutei contra meus amigos. Feri cada um deles de forma impressionante e sem nenhuma piedade. Feri e matei cada um deles e ao mesmo tempo feri e matei a mim mesmo.


Me Mande O Meu Anjo

Respirando sofregamente eu paro por um instante apoiando-me nos joelhos. Olho para a terra seca e vermelha sob meus pés enquanto tento tomar fôlego. Meus olhos vêem o chão, mas não vejo nada. Os cabelos caem fartamente pelos meus ombros até atingir-me os joelhos, tocando levemente a armadura negra que reveste meu corpo. Ela está danificada após tanto lutar contra meus amigos.

Sim. Eu lutei contra meus amigos. Feri cada um deles de forma impressionante e sem nenhuma piedade. Feri e matei cada um deles e ao mesmo tempo feri e matei a mim mesmo. Cada um deles com aquele olhar repleto de raiva e incredibilidade, todos eles morreram com o mesmo olhar. Aquele olhar era para mim. A resposta foi a minha total frieza e impassibilidade.

Minhas mãos estão sujas de sangue. Meu corpo está repleto de feridas causadas pelos ataques de defesa dos meus amigos. Meu corpo está banhado em sangue: o meu e o deles, num só. Minha alma está inquieta: ainda não acabei minha missão. Os que me acompanham nessa difícil jornada parecem a cada minuto definhar mais rápido.

Eu sabia que seria difícil.

Quando Shion olhou para todos nós e nos disse o que aconteceria e o que deveríamos fazer para que a Terra fosse poupada mais uma vez, senti meu coração pesar e minha alma dizer "Não...". Mas quando encarei aquele antigo cavaleiro e os demais e lembrei de tudo o que Ares fez comigo e com os outros pensei que esta seria a única chance de me redimir perante a todos e a mim mesmo.

Seria de forma lúgubre e dolorosa, exatamente como deveria ser. Então olhei para ele e firmei em meu olhar toda a minha determinação. Segui os demais cavaleiros usando a sápuris oferecida por Hades.

Corri pelas doze casas a fim de matar um por um dos cavaleiros até chegar em Athena e matá-la também. Por cada casa que passava uma parte de mim ia-se também. Precisava preparar-me de forma incomensurável para matar aquela que um dia tentei matar.

Finalmente cheguei na casa do cavaleiro que daria mais trabalho. Shaka de Virgem era um cavaleiro forte e sabia que não seria fácil detê-lo. Talvez uma das piores batalhas dentro daquele Santuário.

Quando cheguei na sexta casa acompanhado por Kamus e Shura, após ter tido muitas dificuldades na de Câncer, meu coração partia-se quando olhei aquele homem que nos enfrentaria sozinho. A dura batalha começara. Mais sangue dos meus amigos escorreram pelo solo sagrado do Santuário. Uma batalha difícil de se vencer, tivemos de apelar para o ataque proibido de Athena. Matamos Shaka.

Vi aquele homem desaparecer diante dos meus olhos como areia levada pelo vento. Restaram apenas as pétalas de rosas. Elas voaram para longe, iam para Athena e isso era um alívio. Ele cumprira sua missão, mesmo morto.

Foi neste momento então que cheguei neste lugar. Não sei onde Kamus e Shura estão. Estou sozinho neste lugar escuro e sem fim. Finalmente posso ficar em pé novamente. Olho ao meu redor e tudo o que vejo é essa terra vermelha sem fim e o céu negro como a noite mais tenebrosa que poderia ter-se visto algum dia.

Olho para cima e me perco num lugar infinito. Não sei onde estou. Não vejo nada nem ninguém. Escuto então um ruído semelhante à de pássaros sobrevoando o céu escuro. Olho para eles e assusto-me com seu aspecto grotesco e maldoso. Mas o som que produzem é tão agradavelmente terreno que por um instante fico tranqüilo ao reconhecer algo naquela terra desconhecida.

Para minha total surpresa, uma densa neblina surge do chão preenchendo todo o local. Eu não consigo enxergar mais nada além da neblina acinzentada. Tento dissipá-la em vão com meus braços.

Levo um dos braços aos olhos, precisava tentar pensar. Após algum tempo aquela neblina se dispersa e encontro a minha frente um extenso rio o qual não consigo enxergar a outra margem. A terra agora é roxa e o céu ainda é negro, porém com algumas estrelas. Vejo uma canoa ao longe, alguém rema nela.

A canoa para lentamente na margem próxima e o homem dentro dela acena para mim. Tento enxergá-lo e finalmente vejo seu rosto. É um homem pequeno e magro, suas expressões faciais

são pequenas e salientes. Ele sorri para mim e posso ver seus dentes, que não estão todos em sua boca. Atendo ao seu chamado e vou até a margem. Um terrível cheiro de cadáver sobe as minhas narinas e ele me diz:

- Se quiser ir até a outra margem dê-me uma moeda de ouro. – disse o homem simplesmente, com sua voz aguda e desgrenhada.

- Por que eu havia de querer atravessar o rio? – perguntei-lhe simplesmente.

- Porque aposto que não quer ficar na entrada do Inferno para sempre! – disse ele rindo sarcasticamente depois.

Eu me surpreendi com aquilo. Como eu havia parado ali? Ele estava realmente certo, eu não queria ficar ali.

- Não tenho dinheiro para dar-lhe. – respondi.

- Então é muito azar! Ficará vivo aqui no Inferno até os demônios virem comê-lo! – disse rindo. – E nem pense em atravessar o rio nadando porque aqueles que foram aqui jogados podem lhe puxar para baixo... Já que a própria água os puxa para baixo! – continuou rindo.

Eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Tinha muito que fazer e não ia perder tempo com aquele infeliz. Apenas olhei para ele e acertei-lhe um golpe certeiro que o fez cair agonizante. Caído no chão da canoa ele me olhava com dor. Eu lhe disse:

- Leve-me agora para o outro lado se não quiser morrer.

- Se me matar jamais chegará ao outro lado! – disse gemendo de dor.

Olhei para cima impaciente. Então me lembrei de algo. Eu tinha uma corrente de prata que eu e Kanon tínhamos, mas desconhecia sua origem. Dei a corrente para o homem.

- Leve-me agora.

Ele aceitou a corrente e levou-me silenciosamente até a outra margem. A viagem pareceu durar cinco horas. Quando finalmente cheguei do outro lado eu estava muito cansado. Saí da canoa e vi vários pontos em destaque ao longe. O caminho parecia longo e eu não sabia o que fazer para sair daquele local.

Antes que o homem se fosse, perguntei a ele:

- O que tenho de fazer para sair daqui?

- Tem que chegar até a Senhorita Pandora! Somente ela pode resolver essa situação... Mas para isso terá de atravessar todo o Inferno! Creio que não conseguirá...

Olhei-o de soslaio e segui meu caminho, não perderia meu tempo a me indispor com aquele ser medíocre.

Segui meu caminho enquanto pensava em quem poderia ser a tal Pandora. Pensava que apenas Hades comandasse o Inferno. Enquanto andava senti meu corpo ser paralisado. Ouvi um som suave de uma harpa. Não conseguia mover meu corpo de forma nenhuma e já me preparava para atacar o inimigo.

Para minha total surpresa, num segundo, fui teletransportado para um salão. Ele era escuro e no centro dele, no teto, havia uma clarabóia decorada com pinturas venezianas de anjos belíssimos. Baixei meu olhar para o centro do salão e lá encontrei uma mulher.

Ela estava sentada tocando a suposta harpa que me paralisou. Não conseguia vê-la, estava muito escuro. Então, a bondosa lua parou em cima da clarabóia iluminando aquele ser delicado e belo tocando suavemente uma imensa harpa de forma tão agradável que quase cai de joelhos e chorei.

Os longos cabelos negros de um brilho arroxeado cobriam-na como um manto de seda suave. Sua pele, tão alva, tão pálida refletia a luz da lua, tornando-a ainda mais branca. Os olhos cuidadosamente fechados como se guardasse um mundo dentro de si. O vestido escuro moldando o corpo divinal, discreto. Em uma das mãos, um bracelete em forma de cobra dava várias voltas em seu pulso até terminar em um de seus dedos finos e delicados que tocavam a corda da harpa de maneira graciosa, arrancando dela o som que me fazia baixar totalmente a guarda e apenas observá-la tocar.

Parou de repente de tocar. Levantou-se majestosamente e me olhou com seus olhos fechados. Fiquei apenas a observá-la, cansado após tantos acontecimentos. Estava num estado deplorável, todo rasgado, com a armadura quebrada, o corpo ferido.

Ela me olhava, eu sabia. Aquele silêncio começava a ser perturbador, mas eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra enquanto olhava para ela. Foi então que ela se pronunciou. Uma voz baixa, aveludada e macia fez-se ouvir:

- Atirado diretamente para o Inferno... – começava ela. – Nem eu mesma sei como isso pôde acontecer. Mas não importa agora. Está no castelo do senhor Hades, na Alemanha. – disse ela simplesmente.

Eu fiquei a observá-la. Meus olhos demonstravam uma frieza habitual, mas havia algo mais neles que mostravam uma ponta de sentimento. Ela continuou.

- Mandei os outros dois de volta para o Santuário, mas antes conversei com eles para depois mandá-los e é exatamente isso que farei com você. – informou ela friamente.

Abriu os olhos. Quando me deparei com o suave rosa de seus olhos senti o mundo a minha volta um pouco menos denso. Ela caminhava em minha direção e enquanto andava sentia uma aura forte e desesperada com ela. Ela não demonstrava isso em seu rosto, no seu andar, mas sua aura a denunciava.

Tentei não enxergar essas coisas. Ela era minha inimiga e seria impossível sentir algum traço de bondade vindo dos verdadeiros inimigos.

Enquanto ela aproximava-se me mantive ereto suportando a dor do meu corpo e da minha alma. Ela estava há alguns palmos de distância de mim. Olhava para cima para me encarar e eu a olhava sério, impassível. Ela retomou:

- Vocês estão demorando demais na missão de vocês. O senhor Hades não pode esperar. Vocês têm apenas doze horas. Precisamos da cabeça de Athena o mais rápido possível! – disse ela sem demonstrar raiva, apenas determinação.

- Sim, senhorita. – respondi-lhe.

Foi quando notei seus olhos passearem sobre meu corpo, reparando em alguns cortes que sangravam superficialmente. Ela voltou seus olhos para os meus:

- Entendeu?

- Sim, senhorita. – respondi-lhe com a voz baixa para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Ela fitava-me então. Eu esperava que ela me mandasse para o Santuário, mas não o fazia. Notei um leve e discreto tremor em seu corpo. Sua presença passava um ar frio e confortador.

Sem pensar muito, envolvido por aquela aura misteriosa desde o início, eu toquei seu rosto levemente. Senti a pela fria e macia. Olhei-a então, desde os olhos até sua boca.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos e enrubesceu. Senti que se afastou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que sua alma se aproximou um passo.

Não estava me entendendo. O que eu estava fazendo afinal? O que era tudo aquilo? Sensações novas, sentimentos novos, fortes, intensos, fervorosos, antigos, eternos.

De súbito nada que estava acontecendo me fazia um real significado. Era como se tudo perdesse a importância ou então, tudo podia esperar. Senti-me só e completo no Universo junto daquela que é minha inimiga.

Uma distância tão pequena, mas tão significativa... Um acontecimento tão súbito e talvez sem sentido, mas tão forte e verdadeiro.

Por que havia de existir tantas antagonias assim? Ah... Eu estava tão cansado. Pareceu-me que ela leu meus pensamentos. Ela se distanciou e sentou novamente ao lado de sua harpa. Levou as mãos novamente até as finas cordas e começou a tocar algo simplesmente mágico. Olhei para ela, meus olhos transbordando a intensa devoção que eu tinha pelo som que surgia. Ela disse afinal:

- Quando a música terminar estará no Santuário.

Prestava atenção em cada nota que saia habilmente das mãos da minha algoz. Cada parte de mim arrepiou-se com aquela música que parecia tocar meu corpo de forma precisa.

Tentei caminhar até ela, iluminada tão esplendorosamente pela lua. Ao primeiro passo, não consegui me mover. A música mantinha-me imóvel. Foi quando ouvimos um forte estrondo e um dos mandantes de Hades veio até Pandora. Ela parou de tocar bruscamente e meu corpo livrou-se daquela magia.

O mandante dizia a ela que deixasse o castelo imediatamente por ordem de Hades:

- Ir-me-ei. Agora saia você daqui.

O mandante a obedeceu. Ela então olhou para mim:

- Eu realmente gostaria de ficar e continuar a tocar até que você se fosse, mas não há tempo para isso. Se eu demorar mais, o castelo ruirá e matará a nós dois.

Ela caminhou até uma porta que havia no fundo do salão. Eu a segui, parando a alguns metros de distância. Ela se virou e me olhou tão magnífica na escuridão:

- Assim que eu entrar por essa passagem você será mandado de volta para o Santuário.

Ela se virou e quando deu o primeiro passo eu a segurei pelo braço. Olhava para ela sem querer que ela fosse. Ao perceber isso ela nada estremeceu.

- Preciso ir. Precisamos ir. Precisamos sair daqui.

Eu a trouxe para mais perto, quase a abraçando:

- Não posso deixá-la ir Pandora. Não posso deixá-la entrar. Nunca mais a verei e isso não pode acontecer.

Ela me olhou surpresa. Senti novamente em sua aura aquele desespero. O castelo ruía mais:

- Saga... Eu preciso ir.

O castelo desabava. Ela se segurou forte em mim então quando ambos fomos para o chão. Protegi-a com meu corpo quando as primeiras pedras caíram do teto. Fiquei a fitá-la desesperado por toda aquela situação. Sentia-me perdido a pensar que provavelmente nunca mais a veria. Ela percebia esses sentimentos em mim, tínhamos uma harmonia natural além da compreensão de qualquer um. Mais pedras caiam:

- Você tem de me deixar ir... E você deve ir também.

Ela estava certa. Iríamos morrer de qualquer jeito. De qualquer jeito. Ajudei-a a levantar ainda a protegendo das eventuais pedras. Ela então parou na porta e virou-se para mim como se fosse a última vez. Mirou bem meus olhos mostrando para mim os mesmos sentimentos que eu tinha em mim:

- Um dia, eu espero, que ainda haja paz. Eu espero poder um dia não acordar na terra da Estrela da Manhã(*) e poder contemplar a Terra verdadeiramente em paz e com todo o amor que sei que todos merecem e devem ter. Não esquecerei esse momento jamais, o único em toda minha existência que tive um amor. Um amor nobre.

Não acreditava naquelas palavras. Quanta sensibilidade e urgência naquelas palavras. Não podia fazer mais nada do que transformar aquelas palavras em atos. Abracei-a e beijei-lhe docemente. Ela entrou e começou a descer as escadas em direção ao Inferno. Quanto a mim, fui mandado para o Santuário.

Lá chegando terminei minha missão junto de Kamus e Shura. Matei Athena, como assim ela me ordenou já que sabia das minhas intenções e dos outros há algum tempo.

Shion revelou a todos o nosso plano, o de estarmos fingindo deslealdade a Athena apenas para protegê-la. Athena encontrou Shaka no Inferno e juntos seguiram até Hades. Lá ele morreu por ela assim como todos os outros cavaleiros. Pela última vez ajudamos Athena mandando nossos cosmos para ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze a destruir Hades. Lá, a minha doce Pandora pediu vingança para Ikki e morreu por isso.

Hoje a batalha está encerrada com a vitória de Athena e seus cavaleiros. Eu e todos os outros encontramo-nos nos Campos Elísios. Neste momento estou sentado numa das pedras grandes que existem nos vastos campos daqui. O sol está agradavelmente quente e a paz aqui é eterna. Estou usando uma túnica branca assim como todos daqui usam. Ela me bate nas coxas deixando boa parte do meu corpo livre ao ar fresco e ao sol quente. Termino de escrever essa narrativa como uma prece para que Zeus me ajude a encontrar a minha Pandora.

Ela não está aqui. Preciso encontrá-la para ter minha verdadeira paz e ser feliz. Quero viver docemente aquelas palavras ditas com ela: "_Um dia, eu espero, que ainda haja paz. Eu espero poder um dia não acordar na terra da Estrela da Manhã e poder contemplar a Terra verdadeiramente em paz e com todo o amor que sei que todos merecem e devem ter. Não esquecerei esse momento jamais, o único em toda minha existência que tive um amor. Um amor nobre."_.

Respiro suavemente agora. Meu coração busca incessantemente por uma resposta. Tenho certeza que com a ajuda de Zeus encontrarei o meu anjo... Olho cansado para cima... Zeus, quando mandará o meu anjo?

**Obs:**

*Terra da Estrela da Manhã: nesta parte Pandora refere-se ao Inferno já que "Estrela da Manhã" é um sinônimo para Lúcifer.

_Send Me An Angel - Scorpions_

_O homem sensato apenas disse: "caminhe por este caminho"_

_Para o amanhecer da luz_

_O vento irá soprar em seu rosto_

_Assim que os anos se passarem_

_Ouça esta voz que vem de lá do fundo_

_É o chamado do seu coração_

_Feche seus olhos e encontrará_

_A passagem para fora da escuridão_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Você me mandará um anjo?_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Na terra da estrela da manhã_

_O homem sensato apenas disse: "encontre seu lugar"_

_No olho da tempestade_

_Procure as rosas pelo caminho_

_Apenas por trás dos espinhos_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Você me mandará um anjo?_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Na terra da estrela da manhã_

_O homem sensato apenas disse: "estenda sua mão"_

_E alcance o encanto_

_Encontre a porta para a terra prometida_

_Apenas acredite em si mesmo_

_Ouça esta voz que vem de lá do fundo_

_É o chamado do seu coração_

_Feche seus olhos e encontrará_

_O caminho fora da escuridão_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Você me mandará um anjo?_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Na terra da estrela da manhã_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Você me mandará um anjo?_

_Aqui eu estou (aqui eu estou)_

_Na terra da estrela da manhã_

**Dedico essa fic para minha amiga Pandora. Espero que você tenha gostado! Demorei a escrever, mas escrevi... Beijos.**

**27/07/04 – 18:54 hrs**


End file.
